Scream: Beacon Hills
by StevieDee
Summary: all human AU, Sterek. Based around Scream. Masked killer terrorizing the gang, a lot of curse words violence and steamy encounters. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I know I've been MIA for a while. I'm sorry, new story Scream: Beacon Hills. It's a Sterek, but based loosely around the Scream Franchise. I have a lot of Ideas. I will be continuing Attraction, when my writers block for that is gone. It's been a struggle. But enjoy the story .

Summary: all human AU, m/m. Based around Scream. Masked killer terrorizing the gang, a lot of curse words violence and steamy encounters. Enjoy.

Matt raced back to Mr. Lanyard's class, it was already twilight. He couldn't believe he'd left his camera in the class, his parents would kill him; he begged them for this antique camera and carelessly left it in the back of the room. Shuddering he released a sigh of relief as he wiggled the knob and it opened with the familiar creak. "Mr. Lanyard I'm sorry I left my ca-"he shut up realizing he was alone in the class room. He cursed in frustration when he saw that his camera was gone. Barging out of the room he failed to notice the blood leaking through the underneath the coat room door in the class room or the masked face observing him through the window.

He felt his eyes fill with tears as he thought about everything his parents were going to say, he couldn't believe he had been so stupid. Feeling his phone vibrate he pulled it out of his pocket. "What" he barked into the receiver when the name read restricted. "Looking for something" an eerie voice asked.

"Who is this" matt said calming his voice, his mind beginning to race with the slight possibly of actually getting the camera back.

"Someone who might be able to help you out of your dilemma" he voice replied in the same creepy voice.

Matt felt a shiver crawl up his spine as he continued to listen to the voice "Your parents are probably going to be super upset with you for losing that special gift they got you".

"So what you want me to pay for the camera to get it returned" Matt scoffed "I'm sorry but poor photography student here, my pot isn't overfilling with gold.

"Who said anything about getting your camera back you sarcastic little shit" the voice snapped back, the eerie voice taking a sharper edge.

"Then what do you want" matt asked stopping in his tracks realizing he had gone the wrong way home.

"Just figured out you went the wrong way?" the voice pulled matt out of his thoughts; matt's skin crawled as he heard the phone click hearing the joy in the speakers voice.

Matt looked around as he called 911, seeing no one around campus. His dorms were on the opposite side. His phone beeped as it searched for a signal. Matt's heart began to race as he weighed out his options, mind filling with scenarios. He ran up into the library, panicking as he pulled on the locked doors, turning when the heard a group of students walking by. Sighing with relief he fell into a pace behind them, thanking the powers above that they were headed toward his dorms.

"911 what's your emergency?" Hello? Is anybody there? Hello?" a concerned woman's voice shouted in the phone in his hand.

"Oh hello sorry My phone must've dialed on accident" matt answered before hanging up, one student giving him a stink look for walking to close to them. He shied back a few paces embarrassed. This was probably just Jackson playing one of his damned pranks he thought. Chuckling to himself he hardly made a sound when he felt a burning slice go through his throat, an arm pulling him back into the hedges that lined the grounds. He warm and wet realizing that it was blood. He couldn't breathe; air was escaping through his throat only to be filling his lungs with blood. He was drowning on his own blood. He felt his body lose the ability to move when he was rolled over to his back. He saw a cloaked figure standing before him. A knife dripping with blood, his blood. He willed his body to move but he was weak. His eyes grew heavy as the figure turned and walked away.

Stiles awoke limbs flailing and he felt the lack of substance between him and the floor. Grunting he hit the floor with a loud smack. Rubbing his eyes he heard the sirens outside his dorm at Beacon Hills University. He opened the door to the living room where his step brother Scott stood watching the scene below.

"Who died" stiles asked bluntly walking to the kitchen pursing his lips realizing that coffee hadn't been made yet.

"Matt Lunsford and Mr. Lanyard" Scott replied feebly. Stiles' eyes widened with shock when he heard the words leave Scotts lips.

"The creepy kid that you threated to beat up junior year for nearly stalking Allison, and the art professor?" stiles asked, Scott nodded turning around. Scott was paled obviously troubled. "What happened" stiles asked ushering Scott to mound of cloth they called a couch.

"They found him in the utility alley by the girls dorm with his throat slashed; he had dialed 911 but told the operator that it was a misdial. Some students came forward and said they saw him behind them walking home but didn't hear or see anything. A janitor found Mr. Lanyard with his throat stabbed in the coat closet, when he went in to mop the room and there was a puddle of blood coming from underneath the door. All classes are cancelled till next week the dean said." Scott muttered.

"Dad must be having a fit, all of this on the news and everything" stiles said shaking his head.

"No he called this morning to make sure we were okay after he got the call" Scott said softly.

"What he just called and told you all the juicy bits and whenever I wanted something I had to snoop through his office and listen to the radio" stiles stormed to his room to find his phone.

At the end of an adventurous junior year Melissa McCall and John Stilinski had sat down their two sons and told them they had been seeing each other for a while and had finally decided to let the world know. They were married after the boys graduated from high school and the boys being together their whole lives as children to teens had no problem calling each other brothers and soon calling Melissa and John mom and dad. To add to the festivities the boys had been informed they will be attending Beacon Hills University on a full ride Lacrosse scholarship along with Jackson and Danny. Lydia and Allison had received a full ride academic scholarship. So the whole gang started school together with a few other familiar faces from high school and some others who came to the growing town for an education. A week before school started Stiles had come out of the closet confessing that his affection toward Lydia had been nothing more than a cover up, he was now dating his father's newest recruit to the BHPD "Hottie Hale" or Derek and he preferred people other than himself to call him.

Stiled flung himself back to bed; he had a feeling in his gut that bothered him. He knew Scott felt horrible and like a bully when he confronted matt after Allison panicked when she started receiving pictures of herself in her locker. Scott was to gentle to actually do anything more than puff out his chest and deepen his voice but no one knew that. Scott probably felt like even more of a jerk now that this kid was found murdered. How weird was it that a professor was also found dead, Lanyard was matts favorite teacher everyone knew that. Lanyard was a versatile artist but was a world published photographer and took matt under his wing. It was weird and strange and stiles thought just continued to rattle on until his phone chirped.

"Stilinski get your ass over here and bring McCall to" Jackson barked and hung up before he could even say hello. Sighing, he yelled at Scott to get dressed; pulling his pants over his boxers, sliding a hoodie over the white shirt he slept in and stepping into his sneakers. Walking back into the living room he saw Scott silently snoring on the couch. Shrugging he left his step brother to doze while he went to Jacksons to see what they wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles knocked on Jackson's door, outside he could hear all the commotion. The group sounded worked up and excited. Danny opened the door and smiled in greeting gesturing him to come in.

"So what's the rush" stiles said as he threw himself on Jackson's overly plush leather couches. Allison and Lydia came in with coffees for everyone.

"So you guys heard about matt right?" Jackson began as everyone nodded he pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper "well last night his camera showed up on my doorstep with this a note that said 'games begun'. I don't know who or what did this but I don't like it."

"You didn't think to turn this is to the police" stiles said looking that the note.

"I found it last night" Danny said shaking his head a little "I took the camera back to his place last night I didn't think anything of the note. Then we hear about what happened and we just don't know". Danny took a sip of his coffee in an attempt to calm his nerves. Lydia and Allison sat next to him and placed a gentle hand on his back.

"some one kept calling Allison and I last night, everything kept coming up as restricted we were at yoga so we left our phones out in the car" Lydia said quietly "we didn't think of anything either until this morning.

"Again has no one thought to mention this stuff to my dad" stiles repeated.

"Someone called me last night" a pale Scott caused everyone to jump as he stood silently at the door way. "I answered and they told me the game has started and what happens tonight wouldn't be as bad as what is to come. I told dad this morning, he told me not to worry". Scott went over and sat down next to Allison. Everyone jumped again with a soft knock on the door, Erica, Isaac, and Boyd all filed in quietly when Danny opened the door. The group quickly retold everything.

Erica looked very uncomfortable stiles noticed; he was always attentive with his surroundings. He shot a quick text over to Derek asking him to come over but by the time he showed Erica and Boyd had slipped out leaving Isaac with the group. Stiles met Derek outside with a hug. He nuzzled his face into Derek's chest.

"This whole thing is weird" stiles said softly before filling Derek in with all the info he had just learned. "Everything feels off. I mean for one thing matt was murdered I never really cared for the kid but honestly I didn't think this would happen to him. Scott is a mess and everyone is worried. I just have this really bad feeling in my gut Der".

"Hey, I'm not going to let anything happen to you or our friends. I'm going to fill your dad in with everything and a few of you might get questioned but we are going to protect you. "Derek brought stiles in closer "everything is going to be okay, I promise".

Derek ran to relieve his stress, since he was offered the deputy position for BHPD due to his high marks in the police academy he always felt slightly tensed. Something was always going on in this town, half the time it wasn't good. He had met Stiles when the Sheriff brought him and his friend Scott to discuss the terms of the restraining order Jacksons father had requested a few years back. Stiles against his will became his first friend in this town against his will, and then became something more. Breathing heavily he ran off the trail and over to the woods. He smiled to himself as he thought about how Stiles pushed his way into his life and ultimately changed him for the better. He smiled a lot more for starters but opened up to others as well. After his Sister and father were found stabbed to death in his home, Derek shut everyone out including his mother, but things were getting better. The murderers had never been found; it pushed him to excel in the career field he had chosen. He stretched out before getting back on the trail, making his way back to the giant house that his mother and he inhabited.

"Hey mom" he said huffing "I'm home". He pulled his damp shirt and threw it into the laundry bin as he walked past the laundry room. He jogged up the stairs to his room, grabbed his towel and made his way to his bathroom to shower. Fifteen minutes later he emerged from the sauna he had turned his bathroom into clad in a towel. "Mom" his voice echoed into the empty house. Water dripped from his black hair to the wooden floor he crept silently to kitchen. On the fridge door there was a note in his mom's elegant script that said store. He had always admired that his mother could make a simple note look like a work of written art. He and his sister had inherited his father's chicken scratch for penmanship. His eyebrows turned to a scowl when his ears heard a creak in the floor boards in the dining room. The sliding wooden doors that kept the kitchen separate from the dining room were closed; he moved stealthily over to the wooden doors and pushed his ears to the door so he could hear better. Again he heard the creak with the added squeak of a sneaker. As quietly as he could he slid the door open partially seeing a hooded figure right in front of the door. He quickly slid the doors open grabbing the figure from behind and slamming it forward into the dining room table.

"STOP DEREK IT ME" an anxious voice cried out in pain. A half hour later he sat in sweat pants and t shirt in his living room with Stiles who held a bag of peas on his forehead. "I knew you would end up beating me one day, it's a statistic that police officers beat their other halves. It's a dominance thing".

"Stiles I did not attack you purposely. Who creeps in a police officer's home? While there are random murders going on in town? Derek rolled his eyes and pulled stiles closer to him. "You're going to be the death of me kid" he growled into his lover's ear.

"Okay like I told you once before I was setting up your cake which is now ruined thanks to the whole slamming my face into a table and don't call me kid. It's creepy, and not in the way I like" Stiles fidgeted in his grasp making Derek's arms tighten. "Derek I can't breathe and my head hurts" stiles wailed.

Derek rolled his eyes and rolled stiles off him into the couch cushions earning him a muffled remark that was undoubtedly a smart one. Derek stood up and stretched out his leg that had fallen asleep. He walked over to the entertainment center that held the many remotes to the many gadgets that Stiles had set up for him and his mother claiming they were living in medieval times when all they had was a TV and a DVD player. Now they had a surround sound set up, a DVR, two gaming consoles, a Blu-ray player, and other things that he had no idea what they were for. His mother had picked up everything rather quickly, leaving him in the dust as he only knew how to work cable and TV even though he still mixed up some of the remotes at times. As he grabbed the TV remote he noticed in the crystal bowl his mother kept on there, were the keys to her BMW X5, and her Michael Kors wristlet with her ID, Credit and Debit cards. He felt his stomach drop, he ran to the garage hearing stiles cry out for him. Pulling open the door he saw her white SUV was parked in the usual spot, turning and racing his way upstairs he threw open the doors to her room. The sunset shone into his mother's room reflecting light from her vanity mirror onto her neatly made bed, her IPhone sat right next to her bed on her night stand. He felt that pit in his stomach turn into a lump in his throat.

"stiles call your dad and tell him to get over here quickly with back up" Derek called down stairs while he grabbed his gun from his room switching the safety off and searched every room in the house fighting back the tears that stung his eyes. After the search he fell to the floor beside stiles, shaking uncontrollably as tears quietly fell from his eyes. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek and for the first time they sat in silence while they awaited the Sherriff and his team.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek tossed and turned in his bed, Stiles sat beside him with his arms wrapped around his knees. He rubbed small circles on Derek's back hoping somehow to calm him. He felt helpless and angry, hadn't Derek suffered enough. His father and sisters killer had never been caught now his mother was missing and on his birthday. His father said there was no blood or sign of a struggle, which was a good thing. The bad thing though was his mother had a few blocked calls that she had answered. Stiles couldn't shake the thought that this was some sick game. That someone wanted to see his friends in pain, and then take their lives. He felt nauseated, he got up and walked slowly to Derek's restroom the moment he entered he felt the acid in his stomach rise. Kicking the door closed he gasped for air in between the fluid exiting his body… after a few minutes he felt fatigued and just rested his chin on the toilet rim. He steadied his breathing flitching when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"Sorry der, I tried not to wake you" stiles mumbled.

Derek kissed him gently on the forehead "I kinda wished you would've woken me up earlier, you're all worked up babe"

Stiles stood up and flushed the toilet before grabbing the mouth wash that underneath the sink. He poured a generous amount into his mouth and began to swish the wash around.

"Babe, you can't get worked up okay? Not for me, I'm gonna be fine whatever happens. I'm worried yeah, scared extremely but nonetheless your well-being is one of my priorities. I really think it would be a good idea if you came and stayed with me until we catch whoever is behind this. I really would just feel a lot better." Derek sighed. Stiles spit out the rinse and turned to look at Derek.

His eyes were full of thought before he finally spoke up "can the gang stay over here to? I know sometimes you get annoyed by how loud we are, or how rude Jackson is, or how Scott and Allison think everywhere is a porno shoot. But I would just feel better if we were all together ya know?" stiles hung his head low like he was asking for the world and knew Derek couldn't give it.

Derek smiled before walking closer to him and placing his hands on the younger man's slender waist. "Hey I get it, and it's not a problem. If it makes you feel better they can all stay here. I mean it's a 7 bedroom house stiles with a million other miscellaneous rooms. There's plenty of room". Derek picked up his boyfriend and carried him to the bed where he placed him down gently before climbing in beside him. Stiles squirmed and fidgeted until he was comfortably snuggled against Derek.

"You're the best der" stiles muttered before the pair of them fell into a calmer sleep.

The following morning Stiles shot the group a text telling them what Derek and he had discussed. Everyone agreed except Erica and Boyd. By Noon the Hale house was full of people and chatter. Sheriff Stilinski had given Derek some time off not wanting his work to be clouded by emotions. Derek felt better when he woke up to noise in his home. After his father and sister had been murdered he and his mother had withdrew from social functions including family and close friends. The Hale house had once been a home full of dinner homes, sleep overs, holiday parties and so many more functions, but it broke the remaining hales that two of their beloved had fallen to gruesome deaths in a place they cherished. His mother tried for months the get the blood of the carpet and walls, finally deciding to just strip everything and remodel. Derek hadn't cared at the time; he threw his anger into the gym and training. He swore he would get revenge on the people who had caused so much grief. But despite the fact his mother was missing. Seeing everyone chattering over a bunch of greasy pizza that no doubt stiles had ordered made him smile. He wanted this house full again he realized.

"Morning Hale" Jackson greeted following by muffled greetings from everyone else who had pizza shoveled in their mouths. Stiles walked over to his boyfriend and gave him a deep hug and kiss followed by a thank you.

Everyone had settled into a room with Stiles making sure no one bunked in Laura's room, last thing he wanted was any one to defile Derek's deceased sister's room. He knew his mother and him and kept everything the way it was since the murders. His father had done the same when his mother had passed. He kept all her clothes in the closet and drawers, her side of the bed and room as they were. He didn't wash the sheets either until stiles washed them leaving his father in a fit of rage. It was the only time his father had stuck him, he never held it against his father they patched things up quickly and they worked together to move on. It had taken a while but things were better now and he was thankful for it. Jackson and Lydia took the downstairs guest room, Danny and Isaac along with Allison and Scott took the adjoining rooms upstairs with their own restroom, and stiles obviously was sharing with Derek. John and Melissa declined to stay texting that they were going to be fine and thanks for considering them part of their pack, but they would feel weird being around a bunch of young adults. Stiles and Scott made their parents swear to send hourly texts or they would call the station.

Everyone had settled into the basement that Derek's parents had turned into a small movie theatre. Stiles declared they would watch nothing but feel good movies. When he had pulled out the avengers and iron man 1-2, Lydia smacked him over the head and threated to smash the movies into tiny bits if he so even dared to attempt to play them. Finally everyone decided on a Disney marathon. The room had overly huge and plush couched that everyone piled onto with pillows and blankets. Scott and Alison passed around chips and candy and every one settled down into their spots. Stiles laid his head on Derek's shoulder smiling when he saw Jackson and Lydia curled up together, Allison with her head resting her head on Scotts stomach, and his smile grew even more when Danny and Isaac sat close together awkwardly holding hands. He pressed play starting Aladdin their first movie. After Aladdin, The Little Mermaid was played then The Lion King, right when he was about to start Mulan everyone's stomach grumbled. Snickering he stretched and looked over at Derek who was snoring softly. Scott and Allison dozed off softly. Jackson snorted and snored before turning over on his side. Lydia huffed and stood up and motioned for Isaac, Danny, and stiles to follow her upstairs.

"So I'm feeling like some Chinese what about you three" she said once they were out of the mini theatre, pulling out her phone.

"Sounds good to me" stiles said not noticing Lydia and stopped walking and he walked into her. Danny and Isaac snickered softly. "Lyds, what is it" stiles said feeling chills run down his back. Slowly Lydia turned to face him. Her eyes huge and round he saw repeated texts from an unknown number. He took the phone and pressed his eyes widening as he read each text.

_Wanna play a game_

_Wanna play a game_

_Wanna play a game_

_Wanna play a game_

_Wanna play a game_

_You're boring me and that's not good_

_Bored now_

_You're next bitch_

_1-2 I'm coming for you_

_3-4 you better lock the door_

_5-6 oh you didn't lock the door_

_;)_

"Stiles!" Lydia shrieked as stiles pushed past her racing upstairs flicking on every light as he passed them. The hallways were long and dark. Behind him, he heard the shuffling of feet and his friends calling his name. He stopped dead in his tracks when he reached the kitchen and flicked on the light and the patio doors swung softly creaking ever so gently in the wind. He felt a panic attack coming. THE DOOR IS WIDE OPEN he thought WE ARENT SAFE ANY MORE.

"Stiles" Derek's voice snapped him back to reality, his arms shaking him carefully.

"It was a trap" Stiles said "who every is doing this wanted us together".

"Um guys" Isaac said so quietly everyone barely heard him "you should probably call the cops". He looked into the dining room his shoulders shaking violently.

Jackson and Scotts placed Lydia and Allison behind them as Derek and Stiles walked slowly over to Isaac. On sight Stiles threw up and Derek punched the wall. Erica and Boyd were hog tied with their throats slashed. Erica's eyes looked upon them lifeless.

"Scott" stiles said weakly "call dad".

"My phone has no signal" Scott said his voice a few octaves higher than usual. Everyone pulled out their phones and looked at them, fear rising as realization struck there was no signal for any of their phones.

"Derek checks the house lines, the internet something" stiles said as he shut and locked the doors.

Derek picked up the nearest house line shuddering when no ring tone was emitted he checked the computer with no luck.

"Were completely isolated from anything" Lydia said tying her hair up into a pony tail "and I can't speak for any of you but as for me I'm not dying without a fight.

"Stiles we have to think of something" Allison said following suit and rolling her hair into a bun.

"Derek we need to get to your gun safe" Stiles said.

Derek nodded "it's in the study upstairs".

"Okay Scott and Allison you guys head upstairs and get the guns. Lyds you and Jackson go around the house and make sure all the doors and windows downs stairs are locked. Derek and I will make sure the rooms are clear. Be careful and be each other eyes and ears." Stiles spoke trying to steady his voice. He reached into the kitchen drawers and handed everyone a knife.

"Move quick and fast" Derek said "whoever is doing this is probably going to be outside somewhere waiting for us so we will buckle down and plan our next move".

"What about us" Isaac asked motioning to him and Danny.

Stiles let out a deep breath "you help Danny try to figure out how to bypass this block we have from the internet and cell service".

Danny nodded as he took Isaac's hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

Everyone gave deep looks not daring to utter the words good bye and went their separate ways. No one noticed the three cloaked figures running stealthy around the house outside while masked face peered in on the group from the dark dining room window. The figured pulled out his phone and typed a few things into it and pressed said.

For one second everyone's phones had service but none of them noticed. Simultaneously each phone chimed and received the following;

_Issac-1_

_Danny-2_

_Lydia-3_

_Jackson-4_

_Allison-5_

_Scott-6_

_Stiles-7_

_Derek-8_

Everyone looked at their phones, anxiety and fear reaching heights they never felt. Stiles pieced the message together but didn't let Derek in on it. It was their number, when it was up they were dead. But not before they watched someone they care about die. He swallowed back his throw up when he realized he couldn't text or call out. The game had started.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry I've been sick, an evil evil stomach virus. I'm barely starting to feel better and this is all I managed to write. Sorry it's so short I tried to do as much as I can before I called it quits. Hope you enjoy.

Stiles held tightly onto Derek's arm, he tried to breathe slowly and evenly to keep himself calm. They've cleared the majority of the rooms checking each room thoroughly before Lydia and Jackson would come into check the locks and make sure everything is secure. Allison and Scott both held their blade ready, Scott walked behind Allison thinking if someone would attack they would try to go from the back, he figured should anything happen he would try to fight while Allison got to safety and made enough noise to signal everyone. When they made it to the office they quickly locked the door behind them. Allison entered the number into the safe and the locks clinked and popped open, Scott let out a low whistle when he saw the arsenal inside. There was one shot gun, one hunting rifle, two police issue berettas and one six chamber magnum. Allison put the extra ammo in her purse and slung the rifle on her back and Scott the rifle. She threw the magnum in her purse and both armed themselves with the berettas. When Allison took a deep breath and readied herself to open the door the glass window behind them shattered and before them stood a tall cloaked figure. Everything it wore was black except for the mask that resembled a ghoul's face. Scott stood between Allison and the figure; the masked figure pulled a jagged knife from a sheath that rested on its hip.

"Stay back" Scott said taking aim with his hand gun. The ghoul took a stance, and let out a laugh. "Allison, run now" Scott yelled. Allison opened the door and gave Scott an unsure look before running. The ghoul took a step forward and slashed at Scott with the knife. Scott took a step back wincing as the knife left a clean slice on his forearm. Scott stumbled back tripping over his own foot and in a matter of a few seconds the ghoul was on top of him. Scott squirmed beneath the ghoul holding back the knife that was inching closer and closer to his throat. Scott let out a grunt as he pushed the knife back with as much strength as he could muster. The ghoul rolled off of Scott landing on his feet and charging at the Scott who still was laid out on the floor. A single shot rang out through the house and Scott let out a deep breath as Allison fell to her knees beside Scott. He grabbed her shaking arms and wrapped his arms around her and told her to breath.

Stiles and Derek ran upstairs with Lydia and Jackson following. Lydia and stiles both paled at the scene in front of them. A bloodied Scott trying to calm a panic stricken Allison, and a ghoul masked figured writhing in pain on the floor. Derek pounced quickly on top of the ghoul removing its mask.

"Kali?" he said his eyebrows rising into his hair line. "What is this?" he demanded.

The woman beneath him let out a raspy cough, fluid filling her lungs "revenge" she said with a smile before her body went limp beneath Derek.

"Derek you know her?" stiles said softly while Derek nodded getting to his feet.

"She- she used to be friends with Laura when they were younger. Back in high school Laura had found out that Kales father was having an affair with some other friend's mother and things didn't end well. They blamed Laura for everything" Derek said softly.

Downstairs is sac stood close to Danny; he kept a firm grab on the tanned males arm.

"Should we go up" Danny asked.

"No I think we should stay down here and try to get this stuff figured out" Isaac said "the quicker we do the sooner we can call for help".

Danny took a deep breath and nodded "you're right, okay well I think I managed to get passed the internet block. If I can break the field they have over cellular devices we can Skype or face time our way out to get help. Since all that is internet based."

"Wow" Isaac said in awe "you're really good at this stuff".

Danny smiled softly "thanks I used to get into trouble when I was younger because I would cause all kinds of mayhem with computer files".


	5. Chapter 5

So I was released from the hospital a few days ago, I've been resting. I did read the monstrosity of a chapter I wrote and honestly am ashamed of it. I didn't even remember writing it. I was going to delete it and completely redo it but that's not my style so I'm going to take it for what it is and build the story from there. I apologize and hope you guys are still with me. I'm back and healthy and will go back to my once a week updates, I hope you like this one.

Derek shifted his weight from foot to foot something he only did when he was nervous, Stiles walked toward him and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Scott was on his knees rubbing Allison's back as she emptied the contents of her stomach into a trash bin. Derek let out a deep breath and inhaled deeply as his mind wondered back 3 years ago to everything Laura had told him about that day.

Laura had just parked her brand new Chevy cobalt in front of her friend Kali's house, she let out a sigh when she didn't see Kali's car in the drive way. Her phone chirped and flashed with Kali's name, with a soft giggle she opened the text.

'hey I'll be there soon I picked up some snackage for us, tweedle dee and tweedle dumb are going to help us finish this project so we have a chance of making the show tonight'

'Ok' Laura typed out quickly, walking up to the door. Laura was happy the twins were going to help, beneath the abs and killer smiles they were huge brainiacs. She knew Kali always left a key buried in the pot next to the front door for all the times she snuck out and came home late. She located the key and unlocked the front door walking over to the family room that was always reserved for the study dates. Her jaw dropped when she saw Mr. Johnson Kali's father bending over Mrs. Montgomery Ethan and Aiden's mother over the coffee table. She backed out of the house quietly and closed the door behind her, thanking God that the alarm hadn't been on. As she relocked the door, she saw Kalis's bright red VW bug round the corner with Ethan and Aiden in the car with her. Laura put on her smile and walked her way down.

"hey guys I was thinking let's move this to my house, My mom is making that pasta you guys like and Der with my dad at practice I think it would be better cause the show is a couple blocks from our house" she said struggling the keep her façade up.

Ethan and Aiden shrugged it off while Kali raised her eye brow "only if you promise to let me barrow those jeans that make my butt look amazing" she winked.

"Anything you want Hun" Laura let out a breath of relief and walked over to her car.

"Mom can I talk to you" Laura pulled her mother off to a corner in the kitchen while the trio of Laura's friends said their greetings and made their way to Laura's massive room.

"What is it sweet heart" Her mother gave her an all knowing look "something happened it's all over your face".

With tears streaming down her face she let her mother in on the scene she discovered. She wept quietly while her mother stroked her hair.

"What do I do mom" Laura gulped for air.

"My love you have to do what you think is right, keep in mind sometimes the messenger is shot" the older woman smiled slightly "but regardless you have to do whatever makes you feel better".

Laura nodded and pulled her hair out of her face "your right mom".

"Go clean up, and get your project done. Dinner will be ready in an hour and with the boys help you should be done before then" her mother moved gracefully back to the stove.

Laura washed her face in the bathroom and tied up her hair while she thought of a course of action. Of course they finished their project on marine biology in record time and while the boys ate themselves into food coma Laura and Kali changed and readied themselves for a local rock bands show. Laura had figured it would be better to tell Kali first and then tell the boys later. She would tell her after the show, the twins had arranged a different ride home and it would just be her and kali on the way back to her house that would be the perfect time. The show started at eight and ended a little after ten thirty, three local bands shared the stage and alternated between sets. They said their good byes to the twins and walked to where they had parked.

"Are you okay" kali asked with a strong look on concern on her face.

"Um yea, actually there was something I needed to talk to you about" Laura said tucking a loose stand of hair behind her ear. Kali crossed her arms and leaned against her bug. "I saw your dad today inside with Mrs. Montgomery before you pulled in, that's why I suggested we study elsewhere".

Kali's face scrunched slightly "well yea you saw them together; they work at the real estate office with each other".

"No" Laura said shaking her head "I mean I saw them _together _in a way that had nothing to do with work".

"are you mental" Kali raised her voice slightly catching the attention of some people walking down the street "My parents are _HAPPY _together Hale, and Mrs. Montgomery is my mother's friend and my father's coworker do you know what you're saying". Kali's voiced rose slightly with each word.

"I'm well aware of what I'm saying kali why else do you think I'm saying it" Laura said trying to keep her tone neutral.

"maybe to point out that not every family is as perfect as the Hales or maybe your just bored and want to create some drama, gee I don't know Laura" kali was shaking with anger "either way find your own way home I've heard enough of this bullshit".

Laura's eyes filled with tears while she watched Kali speed away; fishing for her phone she called her mom. The phone rang twice until she heard her dad's voice.

"Dad can you come get me at the Rock Shack down town" she said trying to keep her tears and bay and voice steady.

"Laura are you and Kali alright, what happened" Her father's voice taking a tone.

"Yeah dads we're fine, I'll explain when you get here" she sat on a curb while it started sprinkle softly "hurry its sprinkling" she added.

"Your mother and I are on our way" he said before he hung up.

Laura rested her head on her knees and cried silently while waiting for her parents to come. About fifteen minutes later she pulled her head up when she heard a car pull up her parents rushing out of the vehicle.

"I'm fine let's go" she muttered while her father threw his coat around her damp shoulders. On the way home she filled them in on what happened with Kali. Both did their best to comfort her but she didn't pay attention. Neither the twins nor Kali were at school the next day. Within the week Mrs. Montgomery and the twins had left town, Mr. Johnson and Mrs. Johnson had separated and Kali switched over to online high school. The following week Mr. Johnson himself had left town, rumor was to be with Mrs. Montgomery. Mrs. Johnson and Kali stayed with her parents after selling the house, they later bought a condo downtown. Kali finished high school early and left to Arizona for college, she didn't speak to any one after the incident, and the twins were never heard from again. The last thing Laura had ever heard from the trio was an email sent to her saying they hope one day she experiences as much pain physically as they experienced emotionally.

Then a year later Derek and His mother coming home from a mother/son date found his dad and Laura dead on the floor, brutally stabbed. Derek let a shiver pass through his body he wasn't sure if it was from disgust or cold or just because he had pieced it together. All eyes turned to the door when Lydia let out a small gasp with Jackson wide eyed behind her.

"Hey guys" Danny said his smile falling when he observed the scene in the room "the cops are on their way". Every one sat paired up below in the family room waiting for the cops to come, silent except for Derek who told them the tale of Laura's demise. He wasn't sure why he was telling them, maybe because he still couldn't believe it. The cops and paramedics arrived as soon as the tale was over, the sheriff pulling Derek aside for questioning.

Later that night he lay with stiles in his old bedroom at the sheriff's house.

"Babe" stiles voice was heavy with sleep.

Derek let out a grunt in response.

"We are going to find your mom and anyone else responsible okay" Stiles said as he pulled himself closer to Derek. "Go to sleep your no good to us or anyone if your zombified".

Derek pulled Stiles closer and muttered in agreement, before a hard knock was on the door and the Sheriff walked in. "Kali's was alive, she was knocked unconscious due to the pain of the shot but it didn't hit anything vital. She was in recovery."

"What do you mean was" Stiles asked perking up.

"Two men dressed as nurses removed her a few minutes ago, I'm on my way to the hospital to review the tap, Derek I need you to come with me" John said.


End file.
